After all these years
by Kaliwashere
Summary: This story takes place 5 years after Adam and Drew's senior year at Degrassi. Adam just finished up his last bit of college and visits his brother and his wife in Toronto. Trouble soon arises when he figures out he still has some lingering feelings for a certain someone... I don't own the characters or Degrassi. Just the story. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Coming home

Adam sighed heavily as he exited the airport with his brother. He was so happy to be here in his home town again. Even after his family bugging him for a long time he managed to stay away from here for three whole years! He visited once or twice when he was in college but he normally found he didn't have to time to visit frequently. He'd been overwhelmingly busy for the five whole years of his college life. Upon transitioning, working, and school he hadn't had that much time on his hands.

Adam fully transitioned three years ago and most of his family and friends hadn't seen him other than his brother, mother, and step-father. They flew him in to visit in New-York around a year ago but that was pretty much it. He got an apartment with Eli and Clare after starting college. They all lived together happily for the past five years and he couldn't even think about leaving. He knew he couldn't live there forever but he was going to enjoy it for as long as he could.

Other than pictures on Face-Range, no one outside of New York had seen him post op. If he were to be a bit cocky, the pictures didn't do him justice. He was lean built but over all muscular. He had grown immensely since high-school and was a whopping six foot three now. Adam was so proud of his torso and other things. He worked hard after the surgeries to get his body the way he wanted it. His torso was almost pure perfection. He had a definite six pack and his chest was trickled a little with hair, also he did have a treasure trail. One thing that surprised him was how the scars barely showed, he was sure that had to do with his constant work out routine. Another thing that was surprising but might be a little TMI, was his member wasn't all that small. He heard most Ftm's had a growth of around three inches, but Adam had around four and a half.

Over the past three years he had been open when telling women that he was Ftm, most were shocked. He seemed like such a guys guy. It was hard to imagine him ever being a girl. He's had his share of hookups over the past few years after transitioning, he remained to be upfront before anything happened with women. Adam told them though his size wasn't immense and that he knew his way around the bedroom. Most were hesitant at first but after they finished he always got praise of how good he was. He's not saying he's a sex god or anything, but damn was he good.

The past few years haven't just been hookups, he did have a small share of serious relationships to. For some reason they would never work in his favor and they ended. His last serious relationship was a little bit over four months ago, it was with a girl named Hilary. They wanted different things in life and it ended on a pretty bad note. He felt a pang of anger hit him upon entering the cab, he didn't mean to get worked up over nothing, but sometimes he could help it when he thought of her.

He ran his hands through his chocolate brown hair that was a shortish length and glanced at his brother. Drew sure hadn't change a bit over the years, his hair, clothes, and demeanor were all the same. The only thing different was his attitude towards things. He wasn't that hot headed anymore like he was in high-school. Adam genuinely admired that his brother settled down with Bianca. They went through a long trial and broke up a little after high-school. They got back together a few months ago. It surprised everyone when she came back into his life after all that happened but no one was hateful about it. Adam was probably more happy than Drew that she returned, he and her had been close, but Drew was his brother, so after the breakup they lost contact. He was sad when they announced that they eloped about a month ago because he would have liked to be a best man and it was taking forever for Eli to pop the question to Clare. They had been together since her sophomore year for Christ sakes! Shouldn't they have been the first ones to marry?

"You alright little bro? You seem a little on edge." Drew commented while patting his brother on the back. "Yeah, it's just kind of surreal being back here after all these years you know?" They had just arrived at his mothers place and were paying the cabby. "I feel ya man, it'll be fine moms happy to see you!" Drew says trying to lighten his brothers mood. They smiled at each other upon walking in the house, their mother was cooking and you could definitely smell it.

"Honey I'm home!" Adam called from the living room, gaining his mothers attention. Audra ran in and enveloped her son in a loving hug. She missed him so much, it felt like forever since they'd spent time together. "I missed you Adam!" She said while pulling away from the embrace regretfully. He chuckled lightly. "I missed you to mom." "Hey what about me!" Drew piped in a jest. Audra gave him a look. "I see you almost every weekend Drew!" "Someone's a mommas boy!" A familiar voice commented from the kitchen. Adam smiles and walk into the other room only to find his step dad Omar. "Hey dad! I missed you to." He says, pulling away. "Is dinner ready yet?" Omar called over his sons shoulder. "Yeah but we're waiting for Bianca to get here to eat!" Audra responded from the couch in the living room. "I'm excited to see her to!" Adam couldn't wait to be reunited, they had become close in high-school, closer than anyone could imagine.

Whenever Drew was at work, or he and Bianca were fighting, they would hang out. Which was more often then either would care to admit. She was truly was of his favorite people in the whole entire world and he was sad they had a major falling out after high-school ended. He hasn't seen her in five years! He wondered if she changed any. Just then a doorbell sounded, Adam smiled brightly and rushed to answer the door. "Hey, I'm Bianca." She shook his hand, and smiled while standing at the door.

Bianca didn't exactly know this person but any friend of the Torres family was a friend of hers. "I already know that Bee." The man commented and she studied him confusingly. He was wearing a white V-neck covered by a nice black leather jacket, dark fitting jeans, and black tied boots. He was also rather tall and from what she could see he was built well, she did find him pretty attractive as her eyes lingered up to his face. The man had dark brown hair that was sort of spiked up, his face was covered in slight stubble, and his smile was almost warming.

Her mouth fell agape the second they made eye contact, it was so hard to believe, but she knew those perfect baby blues belonged to Adam! She hugged him with all her might and he reciprocated eagerly. She snuggle her face to his chest and grinned widely. "I can't believe it's actually you." She mumbled into his body. "It's nice to see you to Bianca." He replied genuinely. Adam really did miss the girl and was glad she finally did recognize him. He pecked the top of her head and released his grip on her. She pulled his arms back around her and said, "you're not getting away that easily!"

* * *

_**A/N: Like it so far? I hope so. I honestly love Adam with just about anybody. I've written some beckdam stories and I though A badam one was needed. Don't forget to check out my other story in progress called "Stranger things have happened." It's all about fadam!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Late night snacks

Adam shook his head at the current table talk then proceeded to fill his mouth with food. "All I'm saying is Kobe is making a comeback!" Drew exclaimed while reaching for mashed potatoes Adam wasn't much for sports talk, though he thoroughly enjoyed sports, he was more of the guy to play them then talk about them. He noticed how bored his mother and Bianca look and decided on only saving one of them.

"Hey Bee, want to go for a walk? I haven't been in this neighborhood in years." She smiles brightly at him picked up both their plates before nodding. Adam goes to the front door, gets his jacket, and waits for her there. This should be fun. "Ready to go?" He asks Bianca as she walks over. "Ready as I'll ever be Baby T!" She respond while walking past him and out the door, he follows suit and catches up quickly. "You still call me that? After five years!" Adam complains, he hates his nickname, and only people from Toronto, besides Clare and Eli, call him that. "Sorry, force of habit." She then keeps her gaze forward and walks casually down the street. "I mean have you seen me though Bee? Do I look like a baby to you?" Bianca then takes a quick moment to look at him and feels herself lingering on his torso. Adam catches that and smiles wickedly to himself, she was just checking him out.

She snaps her head up and locks his gaze. "No, no you don't." She says while throwing him a wink. His eyes widen and he becomes smitten that she actually did that, but he quickly composes. "You just checked me out!" He yells, there's no one around as they walk down the street so it wasn't a big deal. Bianca looked over at him and made a zipping motion with her hand. "It's are secret, okay?" "My lips are sealed." He then mimics her and slides his fingers over his mouth. She laughs genuinely and continues walking down the street.

"For the record, you don't look too bad yourself." He comments after a long while. Bianca's face forms a small irreplaceable smile and she glances down shyly. "I can't believe it's actually you Adam. Not appearance wise but, I haven't seen you in years. I didn't even realize how much I missed you until now." He wraps an arm around her should and kisses the top of her head which causes her to look up at him. "I missed you, and I was aware of how much I missed you. I'm so happy you're back in my life." He comments but realizes he's slipped up and backs away slowly. "I mean back in my brother's life." She feels him move away and frowns a little. "Yeah, your brother, right." Bianca says, disappointed he changed his words.

A gust of wind passes through and she shivers. She forgot to bring a jacket. Adam takes notices and slips his leather jacket off. "Here, take this. You look cold." He said, then moves and places it around her shoulders. She smiles widely at the exchange and looks down at the floor. "Thanks Adam." She says meekly, and they precede the rest of their walk in silence.

* * *

It's _3:34 am_, and Adam can't sleep so he walks downstairs. Earlier that night he and Drew agreed to stay here and not make the thirty minute drive back to his house. Drew would be staying in his old room with Bianca and Adam in his. He didn't know why but thoughts were clouding his brain, about nothing in particular and he couldn't sleep. He decided to head downstairs and get a late night snack that might calm his mind.

When walking down he heard a noise and quickly looked over to see Bianca lying down on the couch. "Bee, are you awake?" He calls, but gets no response. He then walks over to the couch to see if she's sleeping, but finds that she's crying. He immediately rushes over and kneels down in front of her lying form. "Bianca what's wrong?" He gets no response, only a sniffle. "Bianca, it's okay it's just me Adam." She finally opens her tear filled eyes and look at him. "It's nothing, just go back to bed." She responded then turns and lies on her back. "I'm not going back to bed until you tell me what happened. You were happy the last time I saw you." He comments while grabbing her hand and taking it in his. "Fine." Bianca then sits up and he takes a seat next to her, still holding her hand. "I picked up Drew's phone and he had some girl he was texting, we fought and I came down here." Adam intertwined their fingers and studied her face, he couldn't that well because she was looking down. "Do you want to talk about it?" "No, not really. But if I did you know I'd come to you Adam." That was completely true, any problems she had in high-school, with Drew or otherwise, she would come to him immediately. "Okay then, come with me to the kitchen." He then stands up and pulls her with him. She looks at him cautiously. "Why?" "Ice cream is comfort food, duh!" He states, like it should have been obvious.

She smiles and follows him into the kitchen, never once breaking physical contact. He opens the freezer with his free hand a frowns. "There's no rocky road in here." He complains with a pout, she laughs at how he looks like a child. He then turns and drags her to the front door, she breaks contact and throws him a confused look. "What? Aren't you coming with me to the store to get some?" She shakes her head and laughs. "Adam, it's almost _4 am_." "And I'm an adult that can make his own decisions, even if its _4 am_. Now are you coming or not?" He watches her for minute as she thinks, then sighs. "Fine, but only for the rocky road." "Ow! My wounded heart, you're not coming for me?" He feigns pain and places a hand over his chest. "No, you're just a bonus." She throws him a wink for the second time that night and walks out the door. "Saucy minx." He whispers to himself, before following her like a lost puppy.

* * *

"Adam come on! This line is open!" Bianca calls, a few paces away from him. He smiles at her and jogs over, holding two cartons of ice-cream for them both. She takes the ice cream away from him and puts it on the conveyor belt, then reaches for her wallet but he stops her. "Are you actually trying to pay?" He laughs and shakes his head moving over to the register with a twenty dollar bill in his hand.

There's an older lady at the cash register, he's surprised how chipper she seems, considering the time. She gives Adam a denture toothed smile and takes his money before glancing over at Bianca. "Late night cravings eh?" The old lady questions while opening the register. "You could say that." He chuckles in response. She takes one last look at Bianca while getting his change then looks back at him. "You two are a lovely couple." She comments smiling brightly at the pair. Bianca is about to correct her when Adam places an arm on her waist and pecks her head. "Yeah, we are, aren't we?" He says smugly while looking over at Bianca. She gives him a look, but he just laughs.

"Here's your change sir." The lady says, holding out her hand. "Keep it." Adam then grabs the bags and Bianca's hand and leads them out the store.

* * *

"I can't believe you let that lady believe we were dating." Bianca comments while taking a bite of ice-cream. "It was cute, and it's so hard to believe we would be dating? Ouch Bee." He leans over with his spoon and scoops up another bite, they just got back and its _4:12 am_. They're now sitting at the counter eating ice-cream out of the carton, and talking about their trip to the store. "No it's just; I mean you're handsome, funny, and charming. And I'm well me." "Yeah you're you, Bianca, beautiful, sweet, sarcastic, wicked, loving, beautiful Bianca. Oh and did I say beautiful?" She glances down smitten; he can be so nice sometimes. "But I don't need to tell you that. I'm sure you get it from Drew all the time." He comments, after she doesn't respond. She looks up with a small amount of tears in her eyes, she wants to tell him so bad about what's going on but she can't.

He wipes her tears with his thumb, and she speaks. "You'd be surprised Adam." "Well, if he doesn't tell you those things every second of every day then something is wrong with him. I'll make it a habit to remind you, okay?" Bianca smiles lightly and glances back down. "You don't have to." Adam scoots his chair next to hers and wraps both arms around her before kissing the top of her head, he feels like he's done that a million times today. "I don't have to, but I want to. You deserve it more than anyone I know." She Gazes up and him and he still holds her in a tight embrace, he realizes now how much he wants to kiss her, he sees her gaze flick down to his lips and back at his eyes. She basically gave him the okay to do it, but he can't force himself to lean in, this is his brother's girlfriend after all.

After a moment Bianca sighs and looks down, still in his hold. Why couldn't she just man up and kiss him? He clearly wanted to; he was basically ogling her lips. She moves out of the embrace, stands up and walks over to the couch, he follows behind after putting the ice-cream away. She watches as he's about to go upstairs but pauses and turns around. "Night Bianca, you looked gorgeous today." She lies down without responding, she can't believe she missed her chance.

* * *

_**A/N: How is it so far? I'll be updating as much as possible. Review and such. If i see no ones really reading, i'll stop updating. How'd you like that almost kiss? I couldnt have them kiss just yet! Don't forget to check out my Fadam story "Stranger things have happened."**_


	3. Chapter 3: Home alone

Bianca groggily scratched her eyes as she stood up from the couch, it had been a long night and she didn't sleep all that well. When she moved to pick up her phone she saw it was _11:38 am_, and she had a text from Drew.

_'I left to hang with the guys, I won't be back till late don't wait up. –Drew T.'_

She scoffed at her phone, it seemed as if every time they fought in the past couple of months that'd he'd go off to hang with the guys, and she had an idea what he was really doing, but would never call him out on it. Next to her phone was a hand written note, Bianca picked it up and smiled.

_'Drew said he had to go do something, my parents went to work, so it's just me and you today! I promise not to be too boring, I made you breakfast. It's on the counter. I'll probably be in my room by the time you wake up so come see me sleepy head! –Adam T.'_

Why did he have to be so perfect? This note reminded her of how things were in high-school. She would always wake up to good morning texts from Adam, more than she ever did with Drew. He treated her better than Drew ever did and they weren't even dating!

Bianca folded the note and put it in the pocket of her purple sweatshirt before heading to the bathroom to freshen up. After walking up stairs she heard noises in Adam's room. She didn't exactly want to eavesdrop but she didn't want to barge in if he was doing something important so she stood near the cracked door and listened.

"Eli you just don't understand, it's not that easy." Adam said, she could hear the annoyance in his voice.

_"From what you're telling me, it's seems like you two have a connection and Drew treats her like shit_." Eli commented from the other line.

Her mouth dropped, was he really talking about her over Skype with Eli?

"Yeah, even if he does, that doesn't change a thing. He's still my brother dude. I can't just kiss his girlfriend." She knew that he wanted to kiss her! He held back because of Drew?

_"You were in love with her during high-school and that didn't stop him from taking her away from you!" _Did Eli just say in love? There's no way! Her and Adam had been friends in high-school he would of told her if he felt different right? She waited eagerly to hear what he had to say but she didn't hear anything but the bed shift.

"Hold on Dude, I think I heard her wake up, I'll talk to you later." '_Crap, he's coming out here!_' Bianca thought as she walked a little ways down the stairs but stopped in her tracks when he said her name. "Bee, you up?" He called from the entrance of his room; she swiftly turned and looked up at him. "Yeah, I was just coming up there." She lied; Bianca didn't want him to know she heard his conversation with his best friend.

Adam walks out of his room and meets her at the top of the steps. Her eyes linger a bit down his body but she can't help herself. He's only wearing blue low riding pajama pants that show almost every bump of muscle he has. It would be impossible not to look in her book. He notices she's staring at his chest and he feels uncomfortable. "I'll go put a shirt on." He states and begins to move but she stops him by placing a hand on his bare skin, it's almost like electricity when they make contact.

Images of the last time they were in a position like this flash in his mind, he cringes for a moment and she takes full notice but doesn't move, if anything she gets closer than before. Bianca knows what he's thinking of but it doesn't stop her from moving in and placing a sweet kiss on the middle of his chest, she lets her lips stray for a second then looks up at him. "I'm sorry about that; I know I've said it a million times. But I am." She says removing the closeness of their bodies by taking a step back.

He doesn't even have to question what she means by _'that'_. He knows what she means and he's already forgiven her on multiple occasions. But to her it's something she can't forgive herself for even if she is forgiven, he knows that to. So there's no point in saying it's okay, so he simply nods and watches as she walks to the bathroom.

Adam quickly moves into Drew's room and opens Bianca's bag to fetch her some clothes, they are going to have a nice, long, fun day ahead of them and he think she might want to shower.

* * *

When Bianca finishes up in the bathroom she opens the door to walk out but it gets stuck on some clothes that were lied out in front of it. She bends down and placing them under her arm. She decides before she gets dressed she wants to have a little bit of fun and walks to Adam's room only to find he isn't in there. Like clockwork a noise sounds from downstairs and she walks down in only a towel.

Adam has his head in the freezer when she walked into the kitchen. He didn't look out when she sat down so she pushes a book of the counter gaining his attention. "You're out of shampoo." She states smiling wickedly when his eyes wash over her body. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it again, then opens it but closes it again. This was working better than she thought so she walked over and got agonizingly close to him.

Adam's mouth feels like cotton, does she even realize what she's doing to him right now? He tries to speak, but can't find words. Anything he could say right now wouldn't be a coherent sentence, a woman hasn't made him feel incapable basically since he's got his surgeries, and now he can't even speak because Bianca is standing near him? _A very naked, dripping, sexy, wet, Bianca._ He reminds himself. "Staring isn't polite Adam." She whispers, her heated breath hits the skin on his bare chest and he just about loses it. Why does she have to be so damn close, and so damn irresistible?

She grins at how smitten he really is, she basically has him wrapped around her finger. Bianca lifts her towel a little higher before she begins to walk off, giving him and almost clear view of her backside. Without warning she proceeds upstairs to get dressed and leaves him by himself.

The breath he had been holding in since he saw her in that towel was finally released after she walked around the corner. He didn't know if he could control himself if she stayed there, so close to him, for a second longer. He didn't want anything more than to take her as his, but he didn't know if he could live with himself if he did, her and his brother had been through so much, it would be so wrong. They also just got married barely a month ago! What kind of person would it make him if he did something with her?

His brain was mercilessly beat with thoughts that he hadn't notice she came back down fully dressed and took a seat in the bar stool at the counter. Bianca smirked; Adam was in the same exact spot as when she left ten minutes ago. He hadn't even moved that whole time! Damn did she do a number on him. "So what are we doing today Adam?" Bianca decided the game she was playing could be continued later, she really did want to leave the house.

His eyes widened and he rubbed his face with his left hand, couldn't he get himself together? "I was thinking we'd head to the dot. I haven't been there since high-school." Adam said while running his hands through his hair, it's been a long time since he went there and it might be nice.

"Sounds good, get dressed and meet me down here." She responded, causing him to look down at his body. He showered earlier and just threw on the closest thing to him. "Okay see you in a few."

* * *

"Whose car are we taking?" Bianca asked as they stepped out of the house. She eyed Adam when she saw him reach for his phone. He was in a black and red striped tank top, brown cargo shorts, and classic converse. "No ones, I called a cab a little while ago, it should be hear any second now." Adam returned the look she gave him and smiled. She was dressed in a black skirt, blue undershirt, black leather jacket, and blue heels that weren't too tall.

Just as she was about to say something a cab pulls up and the pair gets in. The car ride was short and before they knew it they were outside the dot. Adam ran around the car and opened the door before Bianca could; she smiled at him as he helped her ease out the car. They enter the dot and grab a table, Adam pulls out her chair before sitting down himself and she smiles at him once more before speaking.

"Drew never does things like that for me." It was true, she couldn't even remember the last time he complimented her either. "What do you mean?" Adam inquired. He couldn't imagine anyone not treating Bianca like the goddess she was. "I don't know, open the door for me, pull out my chair; he doesn't even take me out either." Adam's face formed into a grimace. How could someone not take a girl like Bianca out? Wouldn't you want to show her off or something?

"He has a million things wrong with him I swear, if I had a woman like you I would do anything to make her happy." He was being more than truthful, Bianca was just amazing, and someone should tell her that every day. "Thanks Adam." She replies shyly. "Anytime Bee, now do you want anything to drink?" "Yeah, a coke would be fine."

Adam then walks over to the counter and is surprised to see a familiar face in front of him in line. "Alli, Is that really you?" He questions causing her to turn around. "Yeah, I'm Alli. And you are?" She responds, shaking his hand. "It's me Adam!" Her eyes widen. "Adam Torres? No way! It's so good to see you!" She exclaims, pulling him into a friendly hug. "I couldn't even tell it was you at first, you've changed so much." She comments after pulling away. He grins at her and switches his gaze over to his table. "Want to join us?" He asks, it would be nice to catch up.

"Is that Bianca?" Alli asked. She hasn't seen her in almost as long as she's seen Adam. "Yeah, the one and only." He smiles, Bianca is pretty recognizable, and who could forget that face? "Did you two finally get together? Everyone knows how in love you were with her in high-school." Adam's face fell; did everyone know he felt that way about her? "Almost everyone." He tries to mumble under his breath but she still heard it.

Her eyebrows rise, "So you never told her? Even after all this time?" "She's married to Drew." He grumbles, he didn't realize how much it bothers him until now. Alli's smile slid off her face. "Ouch." "No it's fine. I'm happy for him. Plus that was Five years ago." Alli nods expectantly, five years is a long time to get over someone. "Shall we?" He grinned waving over to the table. "We shall." She giggles walking with him.

* * *

The lunch went rather well, the group joked it up for about an hour before Alli had to leave, she had some meeting. She gave Adam her number and he wasn't too sure, but he thinks she was flirting with him. They were always good friends in high-school, but a lot had changed and she was pretty awesome so he might call her before he leaves Toronto. Bianca seemed irritated when he flirted a little with Alli, but he was probably just imagining things.

After she left Adam texted the number she put in his phone so she could save his number and call him if she'd like. It was around _3:00 pm_, when he got a call from Drew asking him where he and Bianca were. Drew asked if they could come home so they could all go to his place, he was planning on staying out late but decided against since Adam was here.

Now they all just arrived at Drew's house, Bianca plopped down on the couch, and Adam and Drew went into the kitchen to grab a beer. "So what are the plans for later?" Adam asked, it was around five o'clock and he wanted to know what his brother had planned. "Well in about half an hour were gonna be heading out to dinner with an old friend." Drew said while tossing his brother a bottle. "Who are we going to go see?" "You'll see." His brother grins wickedly; this isn't going to be good…

* * *

_**A/N: Who do you think the surprise guest is? Hint: it's a familiar face! and are you surprised Drew's kind of jerk to Bianca? Comment! Favorite! Follow! The next chapter will be the dinner, and may or may not have min lemons, so be careful. Also check out my other fadam story, "Stranger things have happened."**_


	4. Chapter 4: Date night

"Okay this place is nice! Where are we sitting?" Adam asked as the made their way into Sombreros, a Mexican restaurant downtown. "I told her we'd meet her over here." Drew responded while walking over to a table, his guest wasn't in sight yet, but she should be here soon. "So it is a she! Are you trying to set me up on a date Andrew?" Adam jested while watching Drew sit down, he didn't pull out Bianca's seat so Adam did it then sat down. Drew smirked at him, he wasn't exactly planning on it being a date, and the girl probably would never be interested in Adam anyway.

"There you guys are I've been here for almost twenty minutes!" A woman yelled from Adam's left and he turned to face her. "Katie? Oh my god!" "Do my eyes deceive me or is that the one and only Adam Torres?" Katie rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. It seemed as if the next few weeks would be endless with the hugs. "It's been a while." He says while pulling away. "Five years to be exact! I haven't seen you since graduation!" Katie smiled brightly at Adam while taking her seat next to him.

She did look good; her hair was a little different than he remembered it, maybe longer and lighter, he couldn't tell. He was mostly focused on what she was wearing. Katie had on a skin tight red dress that came down mid-thigh and had one strap off the side of her left shoulder, and boy did it compliment her curves!

Adam changed into a white button down, jet black suit coat, black slacks and black suede shoes, before leaving for dinner. He wanted to look good since he didn't know what to expect, now he was glad he dressed to impress, because Katie was definitely a girl he would like to impress! Yeah sure, in high-school she turned him down, but that was a long time ago maybe he could actually have a shot now.

* * *

Katie was pressed to the bed as they kissed, if you told the Adam five years ago that he'd have her basically begging for him he would have laughed in your face and told she just thinks he's a friend. Now he was highly aware of how much she wanted him, he had half a mind to tell he just wanted to be friends, but he honestly didn't have the strength to say no to such a gorgeous woman. As he kissed down her neck, flashes of the past few hours came to mind…

_"Yeah, I've just been doing things on my own; I got a job at a law firm not too far away from here actually." Katie directed towards Adam, who was all ears. "That's amazing! You're just as beautiful as ever, if I might say so, I can't believe Jake left you for Jenna." Adam commented, truly astounded someone could leave Katie. They just finished talking about her college and how she and Jake broke up around two years ago because he wanted to pursue "other things", other things being Jenna Middleton._

_"If he left me so easily I could tell he wasn't worth it." Katie missed Jake, more than she'd ever admit, but he broke her heart and there was no fixing that. Adam nodded at her words; some people just weren't worth the hassle. "Well, what about you?" She asked. "What about me?" Adam chuckled at her vagueness. "Any girlfriends or whatever? I mean you're an amazing guy." He contemplated whether her words had a hidden meaning, but answered truthfully. "Why thank you, but no none for me. Seeing Drew married and everything really makes me want to think about settling down though." Katie grinned at his words, most guys at the age of 23 wouldn't be looking to settle down at all, but Adam seemed different. "Yeah, I know what you mean, I'm sick of all these douche bags. I just want to find someone to be with, someone who doesn't play games." The whole time she spoke she looked him in the eyes, he couldn't tell if she was trying send him signals, but he sure as hell wanted to find out..._

Turns out she was probably sending him signals through the whole night. His mind was swimming, it really showed how much things had changed since he transitioned, now a girl, who didn't want anything relationship wise to do with him, is under him, letting him kiss his way down her body.

He was lucky that Drew and Bianca left the restaurant early because it gave him some alone time with Katie. They sat at the bar and he drank a beer or two with her, but neither were even remotely close to being drunk. They talked for a long while about their life after high-school, having a drink here and there, nothing big. He didn't know about her but he wanted to be fully sober for this. Her hands ran through his hair as he nibbled at her collar, the noises she was making were intoxicating, it brought him back to how they got to this point...

_Katie walked him up to the door of Drew's home, it was around 2:00 am and they just got back from the restaurant. She offered him a ride home so he didn't have to pay for a cab. Adam turned to face her as they came to the door. "Well, this is me." "That it is." She giggled, when did she become such a ditz around him? "I don't know about you but I had a really good time." He said stopping her laughs, he was being truthful, Katie did make good company. "I really did have a good time to Adam a lots changed since high-school." She was hoping he was picking up on her hints, never in a million years did she think she'd be interested in him that way, but things were different now and it seemed as if he had everything she looked for in a guy, it also didn't hurt that he was extremely attractive. "Oh, like?" He was brave enough to take a step forward as he spoke, the heels she was wearing __brought her up to his height perfectly. _

_Their faces were now inches apart and you could feel the tension from miles away. She was staring down his lips as he waited for her to speak. "L-like... Like.." She stuttered out as he got closer. Katie wasn't one to be intimidated by men, but something about Adam made her knees go weak. He had so much more confidence and suavity then in high-school, she liked this new Adam. He leaned in and so did she. "I'm going to kiss you now, if that's okay." He whispered against her lips, she didn't say anything just did a small nod. _

_They brushed together in the smallest way, she surprised him by intensifying the kiss, but he wasn't complaining. He'd been thinking about kissing her all night, now that he finally was able to he was elated. Adam didn't even know how it happened but she got him pressed against the door, normally he'd want to take initiative when with a girl, but something about her being in control turned him on. He fiddled with the door knob and eventually they stumbled into the house, never once breaking lip lock. _

Drew had a moderate sized house that had two floors, the bottom floor consisted of the kitchen, living room, and dining room. Whereas the top floor contained three bed rooms and two bathrooms. One bathroom was in the master bedroom where Drew and Bianca were sleeping, and The other was not to far down the hall. They used one bedroom as a guest room, which was where Adam was staying, and the other bedroom had some workout equipment in it that looked like it didn't get used to often.

Since his room was upstairs it was hard to get there. Neither wanted to break apart so they basically tumbled up the stairs to his bedroom, it took way longer they it should have. And now here they are, her dressed was slid down a long whole ago, he's shirtless, still wearing his black slacks and socks.

This wasn't the first time a girl was moaning his name as he kissed and caressed her, but for some reason he felt all the more accomplished because it was Katie, a girl who once turned him down. A girl who once said she just wanted to be friends, a girl who once dated his brother. Things definitely changed and damn was he happy about it. Adam connected their lips with a fire as his hand slipped its way into her underwear, tonight was for sure going to be something to remember.

* * *

When Adam woke up in the morning he was surprised to say the least when he saw Katie was still there. If he were to be completely honest he thought she maybe just wanted an easy hookup and would leave in the morning, but he was wrong. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, she was a girl he could see himself actually getting serious with. I mean she was smart, beautiful, funny, and over all sweet. Katie had a lot going for in life, a steady job, good looks, nice wit, there wasn't much else he wanted in a girl.

Adam felt a stir next to him then a small weight on his chest causing him to open his eyes once more. When he did he was met with a mop of dark brown hair, she must've still been sleeping and he really didn't want to wake her. However it was already noon on a Monday so she might have somewhere to be, but she looked so adorable sprawled on top of him that he didn't want to wake her.

He decided against being selfish and shook her lightly. "Katie, it's like noon." He whispered close to her ear but she didn't budge. "Katie." He called a little louder causing her to stir and bury her face in his chest. "I don't want to get up." He felt her mumble into his skin. Adam grinned, he was glad to see she didn't really regret anything. "We can't stay in bed all day." Katie looked up at him with tired eyes and wore a small smile. "We could." She declared, seductively creeping her lips to his.

Just before they could make contact the guest rooms door opened and Bianca entered the room. Lucky for the pair they were covered by the sheet. Upon entering Bianca quickly averted her eyes just in case, she did see Katie's face and that was about it before she turned to walk out. "Breakfast is ready, Drew and I are downstairs." She said before leaving the room. Adam glanced over at Katie who moved to the other side of the bed when Bianca entered. "Want some breakfast?" He asked with the largest grin.

* * *

Bianca frowned, after waking up around ten and showering Drew asked her to make breakfast, she was now raiding the fridge for eggs and didn't see any. I guess you could say they made up last night after leaving the restaurant. He explained to her that it was a woman from work that he was trying to sell a car to. She didn't really believe him, but she really didn't want to fight with him while Adam was here so she let it go.

Drew was just coming back from a run when she walked down stairs, he asked her to make some breakfast for everyone while he took a shower. Bianca didn't normally cook but she knew her way around the kitchen. After preparing bacon, toast, and hash browns Drew came down dressed in a blue t-shirt and black basketball shorts. He quickly made his plate and asked Bianca to go fetch Adam.

Though she didn't stay up super late last night, she did stay up late enough to wonder if he was even coming home. He and Katie seemed to be hitting it off after her and Drew left, so there's no telling what happened between the two. Drew tried to assure her that Katie would never go for a guy like Adam and he'd be back about an hour after they got home. Bianca wondered if Adam was even interested in Katie, she just didn't seem like his type. She herself seemed more of his type than her. She received an answer to her question as soon as she opened his door.

Katie was lying practically on top of him, it was clear that they were naked even if they were covered with a thin sheet. Bianca didn't waste any time in turning on her heel and basically bolting out of the room. She almost forgot to tell them about breakfast before she even left.

Drew was stuffing his face with a piece of toast when his wife entered the room looking like she'd seen a ghost, he wondered what could of possibly happened. "Hey Bee, what's wrong?" He asked with some concern. "Adam... Katie... Naked." Is all she could get out before dropping her head to the table, mortified. Drew practically jumped out of his seat and ran over to Bianca. "You're joking right!?" He couldn't believe his little brother actually got it in with his ex.

Just then Adam walked in with an arm around Katie, he was wearing a pair of boxers and a white wife beater. She had on one of his old t-shirts that came down mid-thigh. Adam winked at Drew when he walked into the kitchen and began making plates for him and Katie.

* * *

**_A/N: don't worry, this is a badam story, but I just wanted to stir up a little trouble before anything between them. Next chapter is breakfast ;) don't forget to check of my fadam story "Stanger things have happened."_**


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast kisses

"So how's work at the dealership Drew?" Adam asked while taking a bite of toast, instead of going to college Drew got a job at a nearby car dealership, in the past five years he's been climbing the ladder and basically now co-owns the place with another guy named Leo.

"It's going I guess, we haven't been selling this week." Drew looked over at Katie who had been silent most of breakfast; she also made a point to stay close to Adam. Adam nodded in response and took a sip of his orange juice; this was more awkward than he thought it'd be. "How's your comic book selling?" Drew was actually very happy his brother actually wrote and illustrated his own comic book series while in college for video game artistry. It seemed as if he really had his life together.

"Even though the first one just came out last year, I'm almost done with the second. I'm not bragging but a lot of people are demanding it. I'd already be done with the second one if I haven't been busy at work lately." Adam had been drawing concepts of environments for a new and up incoming game that Bethesda is working on, it's been taking up a lot of his time lately and he was lucky to get a few weeks off to spend with his brother. "That's cool." Drew responds genuinely.

After about ten minutes everyone was finished eating. Adam was messing with his phone, Katie went to go change, Drew was reading the newspaper, and Bianca was picking up the dishes. "Here, let me help you with that Bee." Adam offers as he sees Drew doing absolutely nothing. "No you don't have to." Bianca doesn't look up from gathering the dishes. "I know I don't have to, but I want to, now let me help." She smiles despite herself and just nods.

"Alright, I have some stuff to take care of; I'll see you at seven Adam?" Katie says while walking towards the front door. "Yeah, text me your address, I'll have my rental car by then so I can pick you up." He grins then walks over and pecks her cheek. She smiles back at him and leaves. The instant the door closes Drew gives him a look. "We'll talk about that later, but I have to go to the dealership and help out Leo with something. I should be back in about an hour or two." Adam waves to Drew as he walks out the front door then moves to help Bianca with the dishes.

He begins drying the stuff she's already washed and they stand close together. Their hands brush together and he smiles then leans over to her ear. "You look beautiful today Bianca." She blushes tremendously. Bianca almost forgot that he promised he would remind her every day because her brain was thinking about something else entirely. She scrubs off a plate while pondering on how to approach the subject. She decides on being blunt since it seems like the best thing to do.

"So, you and Katie?" Bianca states questionably, without looking up. He nods before realizing she wasn't looking at him. "Yeah, she's pretty great. I really want to get into something serious, it's too early to tell, but I think she might to." Adam replies while toweling off a plate. Bianca mutters something that he didn't catch. "What'd you say?" He asks, now turning his attention to her and not the dishes. She mumbles it louder but he didn't quite catch it. "One more time." He commands while holding his hand to his ear.

"She's not right for you, okay, happy?" She states with attitude. "Why isn't she right for me?" "She's too uptight, you aren't compatible with that." Bianca then turns off the water and begins putting away the dishes Adam dried. "You find a reason not to like any girl I want to get serious with." He argues while opening a pantry. "Do not." She fires back with more attitude than before. "You said Becky Baker was too cheery, you said Imogen Moreno was to quirky, that girl I met right when summer started after I got out of high-school was to wild, even the other day you said Alli was to intellectual. Now Katie's to uptight. Every girl I choose to talk to you about or not just isn't right for me." He stopped putting away dishes and is now just watching her fidget with some silverware frustratingly.

"I said that because they weren't right for you okay!" Her voice cracks a little when it rises. "You don't think anyone's right for me." He yells, he doesn't get why she can't ever let him be happy with liking a girl. "That's not true." She replies quietly, looking down at the silverware but not moving any of it. "Then who's right for me Bianca?" Adam questions but she doesn't respond. "Tell me Bee. Tell me! Is no one right for me? Am I just that messed up? Will anyone ever be _'right'_ for me? Who in the hell is right for me!?" His hands flair irritatingly as he yells.

"You really want me to answer you?!" She screams back finally looking at him instead of down. He realizes she's crying now, normally he'd wipe her tears but right now he's to frustrated to care. "Yes Bianca, Please enlighten me on your matchmaking skills. Tell me who's right for me since I'm too dumb to see." He comments, oblivious to the actual meaning of his words. She's been here this whole time, she's always been there for him, he's is too dumb to see and he can't notice that.

Without any type of warning she rushes him, arms open. Bianca grabs him by the neck and pulls his face to hers. She moves her glossed lips on his roughly for a few seconds before he even thinks about responding. Just as she's about to pull away, thinking he'll never kiss back, he does. Adam kisses back with just as much vigor as she does. Bianca takes that as a sign to continue so she does, sliding the tip of her tongue harshly over his bottom lip. Asking, no pleading for entrance. He complies eagerly and ventures into her mouth to explore things he hasn't before.

After a minute or so of vigorous kissing he grips onto her waist, sliding the right hand up her shirt to feel the soft skin on her stomach. She yearns for his touch and leans more into his body before rubbing his defined jaw line with her thumb. Bianca feels him slide his left hand up her back and thread in her dark curls. She smiles into the kiss, happy that she left her hair down today.

Her hands stay in place, holding on tightly to his neck and jaw, his hands stay in their places also as they pull their mouths away to take a breather. They don't separate their hold on each other or barely even move for that matter, both thinks that if they let go it might end, or it might become un-real like it never happened. "Me, I'm right for you." She whispers against his lips hoarsely. "I know you are." He replies before pecking her lips chastely. The short once second kiss isn't enough for Bianca so she moves in and places a peck on his lips also. Then that short kiss isn't enough for him so he pecks her lips softly, then she does, then he does. This goes on for about fifteen more seconds before they're vigorously kissing again.

The kitchen counter's pressed into her lower back painfully, but she doesn't care. She's wanted this for so long, to kiss him, for him to kiss her back. They could be on fire right now and that wouldn't stop her from kissing him. Adams hands are placed on each side of her gripping the linoleum counter so roughly his knuckles are turning white. His body is pressing to hers with so much force, but she can't even care, because she loves it. She loves being pressed to him; she loves him pressing to her.

When Bianca moves down to lift his shirt with both her hands he stops her. Adam grabs her wrists with his fingers and moves them away. She doesn't un-lid her eyes till he moves a full foot away. He's standing running his hands through his brown hair and looking at the floor. "My brother." He mutters under his breath. She moves in closer but he takes a step back. "You're married to my brother." He repeats clearly this time.

Bianca grimaces, why did she ever agree to elope with Drew? It was so stupid and impulsive. They were drunk and could have gotten it annulled, but he said it was bound to happen sooner or later so they didn't. "It's not a happy marriage Adam; you see how he treats me." She speaks truthfully. She didn't notice until now, but Drew treats her like shit. Adam made her realize how she was always supposed to be treated.

"That doesn't change anything, he's still my brother." He said while constantly wringing his hands. Bianca contemplates telling him about Drew's cheating. How he sneaks out in the middle of the night and doesn't think she knows. How he has way more business meetings than even possible. How he's probably having sex with that girl right now. But she doesn't, she knows it won't turn out well if she does. Adam probably will think she's making it up, because he thinks so highly of Drew.

She doesn't know what to say so she takes another step towards him, he doesn't move this time. She places one hand on his chest and moves it down his body. Still he doesn't respond. "Adam, I want you." She whispers against the skin of his neck. He flinches at the words but doesn't step away. "Why now?" He huffs out lightly. She stops her motions for a second to look him in the eyes. She sees so much conflict in the oceans of blue.

"I should have done this a long time ago." Bianca replies while creeping slowly up to his face. He doesn't speak until they're centimeters apart. "I can't do this to him." "Yes you can." "He's my brother." Adam whispers, now against her lips because she's so close. Bianca plants a gingerly kiss on him and she feels him kiss back, but only for a second then he moves away.

He walks away from her upstairs, into his room and shuts the door, without once looking back. Now she's alone in the kitchen. She knows how much _he_ wants this; she knows how much _she_ wants this. The only thing is convincing him, convincing him to be with her, she's going to convince him no matter what it takes. She hasn't played games like this since high-school, she wonders if she's still good at them I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**_A/N: OOOOO, Badam's first kiss :3. Next chapter Bianca turns up the sexy, can she convince him to be with her? Find out! Don't forget to check out my Fadam story "When in New York." or my Beckdam Story "Behind Backs."_**


End file.
